


November 4th

by sushux



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: Day after the Election: Making sure every vote gets counted
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	November 4th

  


**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](https://summercomfort.tumblr.com/post/630663026347016192/this-is-basically-my-major-takeaways-of-10-things)
> 
> This is basically my major takeaways of [10 things you need to know to stop a coup](https://wagingnonviolence.org/2020/09/10-things-you-need-to-know-to-stop-a-coup/), in comic form. 
> 
> Here’s NYT’s super clear [Voting Guide](https://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2020/09/24/us/politics/how-to-vote-register.html), or, if you want all the deets with less clicking and in a list form, here’s NBC’s [Voting Guide](https://www.nbcnews.com/specials/plan-your-vote-state-by-state-guide-voting-by-mail-early-in-person-voting-election/index.html). Beware of the fine details, though -- for example, Pennsylvania requires that you use 2 envelopes when mailing back the ballot, and several states require notaries. And double check your registration if you haven’t yet -- something like an address typo or having a similar name as someone else might get you removed from voter rolls in some states.
> 
> Also! Volunteer to help at the polls! Go here to find out how: <https://www.workelections.com/>


End file.
